The Next Generation und die Klingonen
by camus1
Summary: Die Klingonen wollen den Kampf gegen die Romulaner. Dafür würden sie sogar über Khales' Leiche gehen. Was spielt da ein unbemanntes Raumschiff der Föderation, dessen Mannschaft gerade ihren Landurlaub im JazzClub des Planeten genießt, noch für eine


THE NEXT GENERATION UND DIE KLINGONEN  
(erster Teil)  
  
Personen:  
  
Klingonen:  
  
G - Gow'g f  
N - Norf m  
M - Morf m  
Hog'gh m  
L - Log m  
  
Föderation:  
  
R - William Riker m  
WC - Wesley Crusher m  
CP - Captain Jean-Luc Picard m  
Vash - Vash (Picards Urlaubsflirt) f  
BC - Beverly Crusher f  
W - Worf (Föderation) m  
G - Geordie LaForge m  
T - Deanna Troi  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
N: Q'apla!  
  
G: Q'apla auch dir! [grrr.. ]  
  
N: Ich bin Norf die Tochter des Hause Q'onos!  
  
G: So bist du also die Moerderin von Kr'qu'os!  
  
N: Der Hohe Rat steht hinter mir... er verletzte meine Ehre!  
  
G: Dann tatest du recht! Ich, Gow'q, die Tochter meines Vaters K'qo, bin stolz dich zu kennen!! [grrr.. ]  
  
N: Fek'lar! HAHAHAHA!!!  
  
G: Warum Treibst du dich hier herum?  
  
N: Ich habe gehoert, dass ein paar Romulaner das Imperium gefaerden. Ich meldete mich freiwillig die Heimatwelt zu retten.  
  
G: Vielleicht musst du das nicht mehr .... [ ..... ]  
  
N: Was willst du damit sagen?  
  
G: Nun..., es gibt einige.....  
  
N: Was??  
  
G: .....die gerne einen Putsch haetten... aber ich will nichts gesagt haben....  
  
N: Du meinst Klingonen waeren so unehrenvoll, dass sie mit Romulanern packeln...  
  
G: Habe mich ein bisschen im Hohen Rat umgehoert.... vielleicht ist es schon geschehen....  
  
N: Schlaegt sich Gowron auch auf die Seite der Romulanern?  
  
G: Im Moment haelt er sich ziemlich zurueck mit seinen Kundgebungen, aber ich glaube nicht... und gerade das koennte ihm zum Verhaengniss werden....  
  
N: Mein Bruder Morf hat einen Sitz im Rat... er ist gegen die Romulaner. Auch wenn er sich gegen Gowron stellen muesste.... er wuerde die Heimatwelt vor den Romulanern beschuetzen!  
  
G: Dann werde ich ihm folgen!  
  
N: Das ist Ehrenvoll!  
  
G: Mit ihm als Fuehrer werden wir Siegreich sein!!! Fuehre mich zu ihm!  
  
N: Folge mir!  
  
G: Morf!! Ich habe schon viel von dir gehoert Du sollst wissen Ich werde dir folgen!  
  
N: Ich werde dir auch folgen Bruder!  
  
andere: Ich auch! Ich auch! Ich auch! Ich auch!  
  
R: Ich auch!  
  
G: Ein Eindringling! Ein Foederationsspion, auf ihm!  
  
N: Lasst ihn am Leben!! Er koennte nuetzlich sein, und damit meine ich kein Gagh.  
  
Hog'gh: Ich will ihm mit meinem Bath'let den Kopf einschlagen!  
  
Morf: Nein, hoer auf Hog'gh! Sprich Mensch, wie heisst du!  
  
R: Cmdr.William T. Riker.  
  
Morf: Warum bist du hier?  
  
R: Ich habe mich verlaufen.. ich suchte den Jazzclub Swinging in New Orleans.  
  
N: Der ist nebenan.  
  
R: Gut, danke. [Zuschlagen einer Tür]  
  
Morf: Zuruek zur Tagesordnung... wir muessen die Romulaner und ihre Anhaenger abmurksen!  
  
[eine ganze Nacht voller Pläne und Strategien vergeht]  
  
Morf: : Wie weit sind wir Gekommen?   
  
G: Hier steht "Abmurksen: Romulaner und Anhaenger."  
  
Morf: Das haetten wir.. ich brauche jetzt einen Blutwein! Holt mir den kleinen Menschen!  
  
N: Hier ist er, Morf.  
  
Morf: Kleiner Mensch!  
  
WC: Meine Freunde wuerden mich Wes nennen.....wenn ich welche haette...  
  
Morf: Also kleiner Mensch.... du weisst was jetzt kommt.  
  
[Wes seuftzt, schneidet sich in die Hand und blutet in ein Glas bis es voll ist, zwei Klingonen kommen und N: schleifen den leblosen Körper weg]  
  
Hog'gh: Unser Geheimdienst hat herausgefunden, dass sie at Stardate 37485.9 im Orbit sein werden. Wir werden sie bei den Koordinaten X445564.y5 abfangen, mit Maximumwarp erreichen wir sie in 48 Stunden.  
  
anderer: Welches Schiff nehmen wir? Im Moment ist die Klingonische Flotte recht schwach.  
  
G: Hmm...ein Schiff... in der Naehe , gut aus geruestet...... -Woher kamen diese Menschen?  
  
N: Ach die fallen doch vom Himmel wie die Blaetter vom Baum.. eine richtige Plage!  
  
CP: Was fuer ein Schiff?  
  
Morf: Wer hat das mit dem Schiff gesagt?  
  
alle: Ich nicht! Ich auch nicht! Ich nicht!  
  
CP: Ich nicht!  
  
N: Wer war das?!  
  
Hog'gh: Die Glatze da hinten!  
  
N: Gerodeter, wer bist du und was machst du hier??  
  
CP: Ich bin Jean-Luc Picard, Captain der USS Enterprise aehmm.. ich bin Gailen und bin Archaeologe auf Otem IV.  
  
Morf: Der Mensch redet wirres Zeug, essen wir ihm!  
  
Vash: Nein ich liebe ihn doch!  
  
CP: Vash! Was machst du hier?  
  
BC: Du liebst ihn nicht so wie ich!  
  
Vash: Wenn Ihre Liebe darin besteht sie vor ihm zu Verheimlichen, haben Sie recht!! Picard ICH liebe dich!!  
  
G: Picard!! Also stimmt es doch, ergreift ihn!!!  
  
BC: Aber nicht essen, Haben wir uns verstanden?!  
  
Morf: Also jetzt haltet alle die Klappe! WIR VERSUCHEN HIER EINE REVOLUTION ZU PLANEN!  
  
G: ALLE STERNENFLOTTENOFFIZIERE HEBEN DIE HAND! ....Doch so viele!  
  
Morf: BATH'LET!! Also ihr koennt jetzt Verschwinden oder ich werde euch toeten!  
  
W [stürzt nach vorne]: Bitte toetet mich! Ich will ins Stovochor! Ich will ehrenvoll im Kampf fuer meine Ueberzeugung sterben!  
  
Morf: Halt die Klappe! Verschwindet!  
  
W [fängt an zu heulen]: Ich wollte doch so gerne ins Stovocor!  
  
[Troi nimmt ihn in die Arme und die ganze Crew geht in die Jazzbar nebenan um Riker spielen zu hören.]  
  
T: Kommen Sie Worf, ich kaufe Ihnen einen Pflaumensaft.  
  
W [trotzig]: Blutwein!  
  
-------  
  
[Unterdessen im Unterschlupf der Klingonen]  
  
Hog'gh: Warum hast du sie laufen lassen??!! [grrr!!!]  
  
alle: Ja, warum Morf?!!  
  
Morf: Beruhigt euch, das hat alles einen Grund.  
  
alle: Welchen? Ja, welchen? Sag schon!  
  
Morf: Wir holen uns jetzt das Schiff! HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
[Jubel]  
  
L: Die Enterprise? Nein das Koennen wir nicht tun!  
  
[alle drehen sich um]  
  
L: -Grins- War nur ein Scherz -Grins- !  
  
N: Wie heisst du?  
  
L: Log aehm ich meine LOG!  
  
G: Loooooooog? Doch nicht Looooooooooog, der Reisende?!!  
  
L: Qui, Biensur!  
  
G: Du bist zuruek! Leute, Looooooooooog ist wieder da!!!!!! Mit ihm werden wir siegen!!  
  
-------  
  
[Im Jazzclub nebenan hat man aufgehört zu Spielen und lauscht]  
  
G: Habt ihr das gehoert?  
  
[Ein allgemeines "Nein!!!"]  
  
G: Gut, spielen wir weiter! Irgendwer einen Wunsch?  
  
R: Lola!!!! Und Sie, Jean-Luc...   
  
CP: Ja?  
  
R: Verspielen Sie sich nicht dauernd mit ihrer depperten Floete!  
  
CP [patzig]: Ich muss auch nicht mitspielen!  
  
W: Das waere uns allen lieber...   
  
P [aufgebracht]: Wer hat das gesagt?! Mr. Worf??  
  
W [zeigt ertappt auf Counsellor Troi]: Sie war's!  
  
R: I met her in a club down in Old Soho......  
  
-------  
  
Morf: Autorisationscode Picard Alpha Tango.... geschafft. Captain Morf und erste Offizierin Norf tretten ihren Dienst auf der KSS KLINGONPRISE bei Sternzeit 6566743.4 an.  
  
N: Fliegen wir los!! Wir haben noch 2 Tage bis zum Treffen Zeit, lasst sie uns nutzen!  
  
Morf: Habt ihr den kleinen Menschen auch nicht vergessen???  
  
anderer: Hier!  
  
Morf: Er wird ein mageres, aber eben trotzdem Gagh abgeben abgeben. Ich bin auf Holodeck 3. Ich habe gehoert dieser Riker hat ein tolles Programm.  
Norf you have the Bridge. [im weggehen] LOLA LA LA LA LOLA grrr!  
N: Und ich schau mir mal den Schiffsplan an.... Zehn - Vorne, klingt fast wie ein BORGname, das sollte ich mir einmal anschauen! Looooooog, Sie haben die Brueke!  
  
L: Aye Sir..... ich meinte... AYE SIR!  
  
N: So ist's recht! Infomieren Sie mich, wenn etwas Ungewoehnliches passiert!  
  
L: Sehr Wohl! SEHR WOHL!  
  
-------  
  
[Unterdessen auf dem Planeten]  
  
T: L - o - l - a, lalala lola.... koennen wir nicht mal was Neues singen, Will?  
  
R: Von mir aus! Wie ware es mit [I can't get no] Satisfaction!  
  
T: Ich hoffe, sie nehmen das nicht zu woertlich....  
  
R: Aber nein....  
  
TaTa TATATata tata 2x  
I can 't get no Satisfaction  
Yes I try, Lola knows I try  
but I can 't get no Satisfaction  
since Counsellor Troi didn't love me anymore  
I can 't get no no no no  
  
CP: Ich halte das nicht aus! *Beep* Captain an Enterprise, beamen Sie mir meine Ohrenstoepsel herunter! (Eines der Privilegien wenn man Captain ist.) Enterprise?  
  
-------  
  
[an Bord der Enter äh.. Klingonprise]  
  
CP: "Enterprise ?? Haaaalllllloooooooooo! Ist da jemand?"  
  
L: Hier Klingonprise! Was wollen Sie??  
  
CP: "Entschuldigung, verwaehlt! " [seltsam!]  
  
-------  
  
R [singt]: Counsellor! I need you! Coun - sellor!   
When was younger not so much younger than today  
I need you so much in any sexualy Way  
But now these days are gone I need more sex now  
noone but you could help me get  
...Satisfaction but i cant get no no no no   
he he he that 's what I need   
when I 'm drivin in my spaceship  
and doing nothing and try to find some counsellor who tells me  
Baby come bake better at stardate 123 654.9  
cant you see i m not alone cause I 'm counsellor Jack Flash it 's a gas gas gas  
I was born in a betazed hurican  
and my mom nervs me in the driving rain  
but it 's alright now  
in fact i m on the enterprise  
it 's alright now in fact it s a gas  
I 'm counsellor jack flash it's a gas gas gas  
(The n°1 Rapsodie by Willi the Big )  
FADE OUT  
to be continued... 


End file.
